<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sherlock Holmes and John Watsons One Shots by Justanothersmalltowngirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840779">Sherlock Holmes and John Watsons One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersmalltowngirl/pseuds/Justanothersmalltowngirl'>Justanothersmalltowngirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>John Watson's Blog, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersmalltowngirl/pseuds/Justanothersmalltowngirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These One Shots are based of Songs obviously. I won't be posting as often as I should but when inspiration shoots through my head everyday so I will definitely try and post a new story every 3-4 days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Watson &amp; Reader, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Reader, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sherlock Holmes and John Watsons One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! You should really listen to the music before reading each one shot as I've based off each storyline through the music. It will really change the whole story if you know the song. Don't worry! All the songs are the title of each chapter so there should be no reason you can't find it. ;-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>You’re Somebody Else</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I saw the part of you that only when you're older you will see too, you will see too.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Sherlock...?” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I held the better cards but every stroke of luck has got a bleed through, it's got a bleed through.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked at you, as your eyes welled up and you shrunk to the ground, <em> “You held the balance of the time that only blindly I could read you, but I could read you. It's like you told me... go forward slowly...” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “It's not a race to the end.” You continued as he smiled that foolish smirk you always loved. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well you look like yourself but you're somebody else, only it ain't on the surface.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well you talk like yourself? No, I hear someone else though.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Now you're making me nervous.”</em> He chuckled as he tried to step forward towards you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Flashback to 2 years ago*</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “You were the better part of every bit of beating heart that I had. Whatever I had…” </em> He said as he dropped the phone and turned before falling to his demise in front of your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I finally sat alone</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pitch black, flesh and bone, couldn't believe that you were gone.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Present*</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Well you look like yourself but you're somebody else, only it ain't on the surface.” </em> You said as you stood back up almost immediately and composed yourself, stepping back to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“Well you talk like yourself. No. I hear someone else though.”</em> You continue, looking deep into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking all this time as he held out his hand to take yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <b>Now you're making me nervous</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Well you look like yourself but you're somebody else, only it ain't on the surface.</b>
</p>
<p><b>Well you talk like yourself? No, I hear someone else though. </b> <b>Now you're making me nervous”</b></p>
<p>Is all you can repeat in your mind as he holds your shaking hands. Staring at each other like it's the last time you will ever see him again, He pulls you into a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well you look like yourself but you're somebody else, only it ain't on the surface.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well you talk like yourself? No, I hear someone else though.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Now you're making me nervous.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With your head on his chest, you can hear his steady heartbeat pounding. His scent of his cologne and a dash of gunpowder</p>
<p>wafted around as your tears made a home on his shirt, pooling onto his chest and yet he still held you close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Well you look like yourself but you're somebody else, only it ain't on the surface.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Well you talk like yourself? No, I hear someone else though.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Now you're making me nervous.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw the part of you that only when you're older you will see too, you will see too.” He whispers into your ear, pulling you closer and holding you tighter as you melt in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>